Modular storage systems are commonly installed in homes and businesses and include at least one wall support member and at least one storage accessory. The wall support member is sometimes called a rail or vertical standard, and has one or more vertical rows of grooves (or apertures or slots). The wall support member can be secured to a wall using various types of brackets and/or fasteners. The storage accessory can be removably attached to the wall support member and can comprise, for example, a hook, basket, shelf bracket, or bin. The location of the storage accessory relative to the wall support member can be adjusted simply by disengaging the storage accessory from grooves in the wall support member, and then reengaging the storage accessory with different grooves in the wall support member. For example, when a storage accessory is used with a vertically oriented wall support member, the height of the storage accessory may be adjusted simply by moving the storage accessory to engage different grooves in the wall support member.
Some conventional storage accessories are simple to remove from conventional wall support members, thereby facilitating ease of assembly and reconfiguration of such storage systems. However, these conventional storage accessories often too easily become dislodged from the conventional wall support member. Other conventional storage accessories are less likely to become dislodged from a conventional wall support member, but are difficult and time-intensive to assemble and reconfigure, and/or require use of tools.